Training
by Pirate.Jax.Quint
Summary: The Death Eaters are planning to invade Hogwarts. So all boys year 5 and up have to train in case the aurors need help. this is a songfic to "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan


Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ms. J. K. Rowling does. So please don't sue. Also Disney owns the rights to the song "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from the movie Mulan.  
  
Auther's note: This has been stuck in my head for a while. This is a song-fic. I'll be calling Hermione, hermione instead of neville. Just wanted to clear the up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Proluge:  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk; rereading the letter he just got from the minstry of magic. They were informed that the Death Eaters were planning to invade hogwarts. Dumbledores insturtion were to prepare all the boys in year 5 and up. The staff had just left to tell the students. The girls were to stay in the common rooms till let out. And so the training began.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Hermione sat and listened as Mcgonagall told them about the invadtion. She wasn't going to be locked up with the rest of the girls. No she was going to fight with Ron and and Harry. She couldn't just sit there while both of her best friends fought the dark lord. She would fight if was the last thing she did. This meant of course that Harry or Ron could find out about her sneaking in. The plan was aready forming in her head. She could knock out Neville and use a polyjuice potion. Yes that was her plan.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Training  
Oliver Wood step onto the Quidditch pitch which had been transfigured into a training base. He was to train the gryffindor 5 year boy's for the invadtion of death eaters. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione( in Neville's body) stood waiting for the training to start. Just as Oliver opened his mouth to speak, Snape came over with Draco Malfoy in tow.  
  
"Wood! I have another one for you to train. The slytherin group is full. He'll be training with you from now on." Snape drawled. The group let up a groan. Snpae shot a glare at them and took off. Draco took his place in the row.  
  
"Oliver why are you doing this? I thought you joined the Puddlemere United quidditch team." Harry asked.  
  
"I got a job as auror when You-Know-Who rose again." Oliver repiled.  
  
"Anyway." he said as he broke into song  
  
Oliver : Let's get down to business - to defeat the Death Eaters  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I've ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you  
  
The group were a bit surprised that he was acting so tough.  
  
Oliver: Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you  
  
The boys ran laps around the quidditch pitch for an hour and a half.  
  
Dean: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
  
Then each had to knock out a dragon  
  
Ron: Say goodbye to those who knew me  
  
They had to face two rogue blugers each.  
  
Seamus: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
  
Draco: This guy's got 'em scared to death  
  
Hermoine noticed that Oliver kept watching her  
  
Hermione: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
  
The training continued and oliver wasn't going to be slack with Harry. The group had to swim across the lake and back without magic.   
  
Harry: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim  
  
Everyone: Be a man  
Oliver: We must be swift as the coursing river  
Everyone: Be a man  
Oliver: With all the force of a great typhoon  
Everyone: Be a man  
Oliver: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
The date of the invadtion was coming up soonand the group hadn't gotten any better  
  
Oliver: Time is racing toward us till the Death Eaters arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?  
  
Then it finally hit them. They were about to lose the place most call home. It took their last few days to get in shape. They were finally able to defend the castle.   
  
Everyone: Be a man  
Oliver: We must be swift as the coursing river  
Everyone: Be a man  
Oliver: With all the force of a great typhoon  
Everyone: Be a man  
Oliver: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. It's my first songfic so. Read my other storys too. Please read and review. 


End file.
